Sorting:Caroline Starseer
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? C : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? B : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? C : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' D : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? A : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? D : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? B : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. I'm a half blood, the magical part of my family coming from my mother's side. My father works in the muggle world as an astronomer. I have so far only been to muggle schools, which have taught me all of the basics I need. I have always been fascinated with learning new things, especially in the sciences. I believe that, at Hogwarts, my favorite subjects would be astrology, potions, and arithmancy. I come from a small village, next to a large lake. My mother is often gone, as she works in the magical realm. I join her sometimes, which is when I learn about everything a witch like me should learn. I discovered that I had magical abilities on a trip to Diagon Alley with her. We walked into the library, and asked her if she thought there would be a book about the meaning of colors. That is when the books came off of the shelf and came straight towards me! I didn't even have to use a wand! I bought the book that day, and since then, I have read it enough times to know it inside and out. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. My character is shy and keeps to herself, but is very smart, and is always curious to know more. She is also surprisingly brave, and will stand up for her friends. She is always is a good mood, and enjoys helping others with things they do not understand. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Red-Brown hair, green eyes, and fairly petite for her age 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 13. What time zone are you? ---- Hiya! A few things with your forum! Could you answer questions 11, 12 and 13 and I can then sort your character! Thank you! Category:Sorted